Guns with automatic loading devices are previously known in this art. In such devices, the round/cartridge is rammed into the ramming position, whereafter the breech mechanism screw, etc. and the like, is closed. When this has been done the gun can be fired and, upon firing, the rearwardly directed motion performed by the movably journalled part of the gun relative to its cradle (the recoil jacket) or the like may be utilized for ejection of the spent cartridge case.
High demands have been imposed on present day guns as regards rate of fire. High ramming velocities, for example ramming velocities of 100 m/s, must be used, resulting in bounce problems on ramming. Similarly, ejection of spent cartridge cases must be performed rapidly and effectively. It is also required that the trains of motion to be controllable with relatively small masses and forces.